Golden Loot Chests
Golden loot chests are a special type of loot chest that are hidden in various locations across all planets. Most chests grant the Guardians that find them with a reward. The rewards are unlocked in the same succession regardless of the order that the chests are opened. Old Russia Locations *'Restoration': In the building located between The Divide and The Steppes, go up the stairs to enter the building. The chest will be sitting on a desk inside the first corridor. *'The Dark Within': In the room containing Gotra, Eir Spawn, the chest is on the roof of the small building. *'The Warmind': In the canyons between the Mothyards and the Forgotten Shore, there is a small trickling stream of water in front of a small cave opening in the side of the cliff. The chest is located inside this cave. *'The Warmind': From the Forgotten Shores in the direction of Skywatch, keep to the right of the cliff. The chest is on a rock at the side of the cliff. *'The Devils' Lair': In the room containing Sepiks Prime, head down the staircase to the right. The chest will be straight ahead at the bottom. Rewards #Forester 2.1 (Gauntlets) (Titan, Hunter) #Baron RS/2a #Nothing #Enigma Burn (Chest Armor) (Warlock) #Sparrow ##S-22 Nomad (Hunter) ##S-22 Cavalier (Titan) ##S-22 Seeker (Warlock) Ocean of Storms Locations *'The Dark Beyond': At the beginning of the mission, after passing the large overhead pipes, go past the Accelerator building and to its right. Follow the path to a large rock formation in the middle of the path. The chest is located on and behind these rocks. *'The World's Grave': After entering the catacombs, go all down the staircase path. At the bottom of the path is a light. To the right of this light in the water is a small cave. Inside this cave is the golden chest. *'The World's Grave': In the final room, facing from the World's Grave to the entrance platform, the chest is located on a pile of rocks in front of the platform on the right side. *'Patrol': Continue down into the Temple of Crota to a room with a bottomless pit. The chest is located on a platform slightly down into the pit. *'The Summoning Pits': In the final room where Phogoth, the Untamed is located, in the direction of the large light, the chest is located at the front of the lower platform. Rewards #Nox Cantor III #Emblem The Jade Rabbit #Class-specific armor ##Gwalior Type 0 (Helmet) (Titan) ##Chroma Vow (Helmet) (Warlock) #Class-specific armor ##Mark of the Chosen (Titan) ##Brawler's Cloak (Hunter) ##"Trained Chaos" (Warlock) #Class-specific armor ##Arihant Type 1 (Chest Armor) (Titan) ##Tengu Operant (Chest Armor) (Warlock) Ishtar Sink Locations *'The Archive': After you head under the Ishtar Academy not very far in there is a column in the middle of the hall; pass it then turn around to find the chest. *'Ishtar Collective': When you enter Campus 9 on the far right side of the map you will see a long building with a concrete patio and guardrails around the edge facing the cliff. Follow along the patio to the opposite side of the building until you reach a dead end, turn around to find the chest. *'Scourge of Winter': When you get to Winter's Lair after you first encounter the Kell's Guard head to the upper level that overlooks the area below, on the wall there is a ledge that has the chest on it. *'Scourge of Winter': When you get to The Chamber in the part where the large ship is use a sniper rifle to look down from the cliff facing the ship to spot the chest sitting on the ship. *'Ishtar Academy, N/Gen Branch': Right after you enter the area called N/Gen Branch head to your right up the stairs into the build that has two cubicles, behind the one on your left is a chest Meridian Bay Locations *'Mars Exclusion Zone': After tripping the alarm first building on the right on top of three stacked crates. *'Mars Exclusion Zone': Past Freehold Station inside Tharsis Junction on the side of the subway tracks with "2"s on the walls, inside a small room behind a fence to the left of the door. References ja:ゴールデンチェスト Category:Gameplay Category:Loot